


【Y2/SN】金桔柠檬水

by 残阳雪 (SunSnow)



Series: 我们生活的世界 [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSnow/pseuds/%E6%AE%8B%E9%98%B3%E9%9B%AA
Summary: 前篇为《蜂蜜柚子茶》**可至LOFTER阅读http://sunsnow1125.lofter.com/





	【Y2/SN】金桔柠檬水

**Author's Note:**

> 　　  
> PS：  
> 　　1、ABO，A×B  
> 　　2、OOC严重  
> 　　3、纯属瞎编，没有逻辑  
> 　　

 

　　

　　

**> >>魔讨，Ninomiya到底是卡住了哪里**

　　

　　1L 樱吹雪

　　Ninomiya Kazunari

　　男性Beta

　　资深舞台剧演员

　　参演数十部知名电影

　　颜值能打演技在线

　　

　　2L 樱吹雪

　　为什么至今他仍是个小透明？

　　

　　3L Life and Heart

　　我们需要把话筒递给造型师和化妆师

　　[二宫彩虹爆炸头：爱我你怕了么.jpg]

　　

　　3L 二宫氏

　　当他在十分钟内五次拒绝sakurai的求婚时

　　他就注定不再平凡

　　

　　4L 翔吹

　　补了他的两部电影我硬是没认出来他是哪个角色

　　照着演员表找到角色拖进度条截图，也还是不敢相信这特么是一张脸

　　

　　5L 翔吹

　　[两厘米黑眼圈深紫色口红外加遮住半张脸的泡面银刘海]

　　[酒红莫西干头骚粉色上挑眼线搭配金色唇环与惨白粉底]

　　[皮包骨头全身没肉面色蜡黄头发干枯活脱脱就骷髅在世]

　　

　　6L …

　　啊！！！我眼睛好痛！！！！！！

　　

　　7L 一言难尽

　　dbq我还是没法看出这是一个人…

　　

　　8L 我好怕哦

　　二宫是有多喜欢演戏啊

　　啥角色都接

　　

　　9L 仓鼠大师球

　　心疼一波先

　　

　　10L 肉体饭

　　其实我对他的角色印象深刻…

　　比如那个吸du的皮包骨头，杀人手段残忍且十足神经病

　　我一度认为他本人就是这样的…

　　

　　11L nino的游戏机

　　楼上你再说一遍？？？

　　[小和捂脸笑]

　　他那么可爱！！！你的良心不会痛么！！！！！！

　　

　　12L 白天见鬼

　　你们没人看过他演的那个恐怖片么！

　　Nino顶着一头海藻从河里爬出来的时候我差点吓尿

　　

　　13L 捉鬼专家

　　找到亲人了！！！

　　那死白色打光，惨绿色仿妆

　　还有那虽然是蠕动可贼鸡儿快的移动速度

　　[害怕地像个八百斤的孩子.jpg]

　　

　　14L 樱花味

　　楼上真是勇士

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　我特么也被吓得软着脚出电影院啊！！！！！！

　　[抱头痛哭.jpg]

　　

　　15L 一拳一个高能怪

　　总结一下，角色太丧病了，造型更是灾难中的灾难

　　不红很正常

　　

　　16L 一拳一个嘤嘤怪

　　他就没点造型正常的角色？

　　

　　17L 颜狗的尊严

　　同问！

　　

　　18L 校草都是我的

　　我也！！！

　　明明节目里就穿衬衫牛仔裤都那么好看

　　还是宇宙直男标配的红格子衬衫

　　

　　19L 深思熟虑

　　小和五年老粉告诉你，没有

　　他演舞台剧都是认不清楚五官的大浓妆

　　[微笑中透着一丝疲惫.jpg]

　　

　　20L 樱井最A

　　天，那你们粉他啥？

　　按这说法，二宫完全是一个角色一副脸孔啊

　　

　　21L 冷圈

　　出道十多年就上了两次综艺，这还加上了这次人类观察

　　妈耶怕是图都存不了几张

　　

　　22L 樱吹雪

　　大概要的就是这种每次都要猜测他是哪个角色的新鲜感吧

　　

　　23L 番茄烧西红柿

　　[失敬，失敬.jpg]

　　

　　24L 炭烤栗子

　　说不定还有这种雾里看花的神秘感[狗头]

　　

　　……

　　

　　57L 扒皮小分队

　　翻完一堆二宫合作过的演员导演的ins之后

　　发现他交际圈超可怕的好么

　　

　　57L 扒皮小分队

　　[喝酒合照截图]

　　[晒礼物截图]

　　[提到二宫截图]

　　粗略统计，他出现在众多大物的ins次数多到爆炸

　　

　　58L ？？？

　　有舞台剧演员，很正常

　　有导演编剧，也正常

　　有搞笑艺人，有点意思

　　可那几个落语家和那个大学教授是怎么个事情？？？

　　

　　59L 求知欲

　　不是，高桥大导那么喜欢他

　　[截图][截图]

　　为什么他在高桥大导的电影里永远都是龙套啊？？？

　　

　　60L 好奇心

　　真的迷

　　其他导演也是，特别是多拉马的导演

　　给他个造型正常有几句台词的角色不难吧？

　　

　　61L DN

　　合理怀疑这都是ylq的塑料情谊

　　

　　62L ninininini

　　惨还是二宫和也惨

　　叫喝酒也去了，送礼物也送了，被夸也被夸了

　　但就是莫得角色演

　　

　　63L 扫X打X

　　小透明的倔强

　　我是想演戏，但我不接受不合理的要求

　　随便脑补一下都觉得心痛

　　

　　63L 玻璃渣渣

　　唉，散了吧散了吧

　　这种肮脏的圈内py交易也不是第一次了

　　

　　

　　

**> >>New！樱井翔二宫和也双主演网剧《小说家》！！！**

　　

　　1L 老司机

　　我敲

　　

　　2L 秋名山停车场

　　我敲

　　

　　3L ！！！

　　啥啥啥啥啥？？？

　　小说家？？？

　　是我知道的那个小说家？？？！！！

　　

　　4L 成人文学爱好者

　　大家好，我给大家表演一个绝活

　　当场去世

　　

　　5L 二次元夹缝

　　妈耶《小说家》

　　原作尺度那木大，要真人化了？？？

　　

　　……

　　

　　37L 不懂就问

　　《小说家》原作很有名么？没怎么听过唉

　　

　　38L 一代车神

　　纯洁正直的孩子是不会知道这部世界名著的

　　

　　39L 逮虾户

　　色情文学界的顶缸之作

　　

　　40L 荞麦味道

　　我我我我看书的时候全程带入xgg的脸…

　　然后现在？？？

　　

　　41L 樱花开不开

　　[人活着没有什么是不可能的jpg]

　　

　　42L 仓鼠团子毛绒绒

　　我去看了原作

　　现在我很不冷静

　　[ji儿梆硬.jpg]

　　

　　43L 豪车如云

　　嘿嘿嘿

　　把编辑和作家分别带入他们两个的脸

　　

　　44L 阿和的老母亲

　　awsl

　　

　　45L 我要嫁进樱井家

　　she爆！！！都给我she爆！！！

　　

　　46L 荞麦粉

　　我已经虚脱了

　　搞不动了

　　楼下的姐妹继续

　　

　　……

　　

　　99L 阅片无数

　　我原本以为自己已经是个成熟的O了

　　没想到我还会因为这种低俗文学而激动

　　[堵住了我的上面下面也还是会湿淋淋.jpg]

　　

　　100L 纯洁少B

　　[你好骚啊.jpg]

　　

　　101 L 传播圣火人人有责

　　贴几段原文——

　　“结果过于惨烈，他*得自己浑身是水。**里流出来的、**里吹出来的、**喷出来的，还有***里*出来的。从他艰难地将****的东西用**整根吞进去，从按下最大档开始，**被**的粗粝假毛疯狂扫荡，**抵住**不停地*出透明水注。”

　　

　　102L 我的头呢

　　啊哈哈哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

　　

　　103L 腹肌燃烧

　　哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

　　

　　104L 沙雕续命

　　不行了我现在打字的手都是抖的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

　　

　　105L 69

　　我裤子都脱了，你就给我看这个？

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嗝

　　

　　102L 不行了

　　传说中的文学之巅原来是这个样子

　　[失敬，失敬.jpg]

　　

　　103L 逮虾户

　　有请大家欣赏我的万字豪车——

　　他*******************************************************************

　　身为A的本能使他**************************************************************

　　原来是因为还没能***********************************所以他*************************************

　　……

　　最后两人保持着********************************************************

　　

　　104L 逮虾户

　　有灵性的朋友可以试着学习模仿一下

　　简单易上手，可以得到一篇差不多美味的小破车

　　

　　105L 又大又圆

　　看看，这才是真正的创作！

　　因为用词过于丧心病狂，甚至整句话都被**了！！！

　　

　　106L 资本主义兄弟情

　　姐妹们，这就是大家今后努力创作的方向！！！

　　冲鸭！！！！！！

　　

　　107L 肉渣渣

　　麻麻再也不用担心我不会开车了

　　[so easy.jpg]

　　

　　108L 樱吹

　　哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不行了我要笑死在图书馆了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

　　

　　109L 加班社畜

　　我笑得满地找头

　　求你们做个人吧

　　

　　110L 总结原理

　　这，这，这，这难道就是传说中的——

　　留——白——

　　

　　111L 停不下来

　　楼上你给我住手！！！

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　[是时候发挥你的想象力了.jpg]

　　

　　112L …

　　圣火兄，圣火兄你还在么？

　　不要放弃不要灰心！人民群众需要你的传火！！！

　　

　　113L 仓鼠团子毛绒绒

　　“他用**************************************他开始***********************************”

　　这种传火？

　　

　　114L 和和

　　蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤蛤

　　楼上请停止你的弟弟行为！！！

　　

　　115L 暴雨将至

　　圣火兄在线自闭

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　[你再笑我就从这里跳下去.jpg]

　　

　　……

　　

　　233L 种草

　　总之，这剧我追定了！！！

　　

　　234L 樱花草

　　我已经充好会员了

　　[我的幻肢已经饥渴难耐.jpg]

　　

　　

　　

**> >>《小说家》直播讨论楼[未成年勿入]**

　　

　　1L 马猴烧酒

　　今晚十二点整准时上线！

　　走过路过不要错过！

　　

　　2L 樱花海

　　前排占坑

　　我的身体已经准备好了！！！

　　

　　3L 抹茶味糯米糍

　　车门我已经焊死了

　　今晚谁都别想走——

　　

　　4L 表情包大户

　　[我的ji儿不放假.jpg]

　　

　　5L 剧情党

　　日，你们是准备看GV还是把这片当GV看？

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　.

　　我已经关好门窗戴上耳机请组织放心

　　

　　……

　　

　　33L 樱吹雪

　　新任责编樱井，情色作家二宫

　　B×O

　　妈耶这颜我磕爆！！！

　　

　　34L 荞麦粉面线

　　[同框对视]

　　[同框背对背]

　　敲，这是什么世界名画！！！

　　

　　35L 小樱是世界的珍宝

　　天，小樱终于不演O了！这是见证历史的时刻！！！

　　

　　36L 读书破万卷

　　二宫已经受伤了，快到二宫口述樱井代写了！！！

　　姐妹们准备好了吗！！！

　　

　　37L 鸡笼警告

　　姐姐我准备得太好了！！！

　　

　　38L 男子汉大丈夫

　　哥哥我太可以了！！！

　　

　　39L 打怪兽

　　楼上骚鸡给我叉出去——

　　妹妹我已经掏出来了！！！

　　

　　40L 卫生纸拼单找我

　　弟弟我也！！！

　　（楼上莫非大屌萌妹，不知是A是B

　　

　　41L 小樱在我身下喘

　　不管是男是女是A是B，大家都只有同一个目标——

　　

　　42L 歪脖子树

　　我来看看能不能还原原作

　　

　　43L 艹

　　淦，楼上是来ky的？

　　

　　……

　　

　　99L 半夜鸡叫

　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——

　　我不睡了——

　　

　　100L 泪洒东京湾

　　阿伟死了阿伟已经在火葬场了——

　　告诉他们我走得很安详！

　　

　　101L 睡你MB起来嗨

　　和也低音杀我！！！

　　

　　102L 衣冠qingshou

　　“他把属于alpha的巨大阴茎抵在她的下面，指尖粗粝的茧在穴里进退抽插，往她最敏感的软肉残忍地按下去。”

　　他是怎么面不改色地说出这种台词的啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——

　　

　　103L 金丝眼镜球

　　二宫和也！！！他还点着烟！！！一脸性冷淡！！！

　　

　　104L 和和的烟盒

　　“不，不够粗俗。你觉得哪个词比较好？肉棒？鸡巴？”

　　

　　105L 大风吹不动

　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我不行了我死了

　　我的餐巾纸已经没了

　　

　　106L 冷门作品

　　日昍晶，那个声线那个颤音

　　他到底是哪里的神仙啊我特么she爆！！！

　　

　　107L 冷味荞麦

　　什么神仙明明是妖精吸人精血的那种！！！

　　我要扒了他的衣服！！！我要踩碎他的眼镜！！！

　　我要艹他！！！！！！

　　

　　108L 声控

　　“啊，破折号，啊，破折号。”

　　为什么我听他念这种奇葩台词我都能硬啊

　　[没救了，杀了吧.jpg]

　　

　　109L 冰山美人

　　明明是毫无灵魂的捧读

　　可是！！！

　　我要上他啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——

　　

　　……

　　

　　199L Sakurap

　　淦！23:16，都给我截图放大！！！放大！！！

　　樱井翔他是不是硬了——[破音]

　　

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 　　  
> 　　【TBC】Maybe？  
> 　　  
> 　　  
> 　　*《小说家》我瞎扯的，大概是《老司机的爱情故事》+《靛蓝色的心情》的魔改[逃走]  
> 　　  
> 　　越写越放飞自我  
> 　　已经不沙雕了全是黄色废料[哭]  
> 　　


End file.
